


【带卡】神威夫夫接受心理咨询第一天

by chidori_child



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child
Summary: 新年贺文！
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	【带卡】神威夫夫接受心理咨询第一天

木叶病院精神科是四战之后新建立的一个科室。不同于任何病房，它被装修成一间书房的样子。四周的书架上摆放着一些从来没人看过的心理学书籍，正中央摆放着一只长条沙发，由于来的人太多，沙发中间还陷了两个屁股形状的坑。对面摆着一只来自上世纪的绒布座椅，扶手上冒出一团带着历史感的黑色棉絮。座椅和沙发之间隔着一只木头茶几，上面放着一瓶假花，为了以假乱真还喷了些香水，就差再放两只蜜蜂绕着塑料花瓣飞舞。

此时沙发上坐着两个男人，黑头发的局促不安的抖着腿，银头发的一脸好奇的托着腮。

“请问二位姓名？”年轻的女咨询师推了推鼻梁上的金丝边眼镜，打开笔记本，在纸张最上面一行写下当天日期。

“旗木卡卡西。”银头发的先自报家门。

“宇智波带土。”黑头发的也闷声闷气报上姓名。

“年龄？”

“31。”两人异口同声。

“职业？”

“火影。”

“忍者。”

咨询师诧异看了他们一眼 — 哦，原来这就是传说中的“火影忍者”。

咨询师是个歪果仁，她的老家不在这个囤，身上缺乏火之英魂，心思也不太单纯 — 她看着这两张P图软件里才存在的脸，不禁产生出许许多多的小问题。她想知道的可不止这些基本信息，如果有可能，她还想问问他们的生辰八字，星座血型，吃过的鸡，听过的CD，嗑过的CP……

“请问二位是什么关系？”

“确定了关系。”黑头发的不耐烦的说。

“嗯？”咨询师火之国外语八级，仍然不懂带土话中奥义。

“哦，他的意思是，就是确定了的情侣关系。”银头发的补充说明。

“今天来这里，是想咨询什么问题？”咨询师心里乱撞的小鹿放慢了脚步，她一脸严肃，保持着专业的态度问道。

“感情问题。”银头发的不紧不慢的回答。

黑头发的把脸扭到一边，一副懒得搭理的样子。

“你们尽可敞开心扉，不要有所顾虑。在这个房间里，一切信息保密。”咨询师按照惯例陈述保密协议。

*

为什么神威夫夫会来做情感方面的心理咨询？

事情的经过是这样婶儿的。

四战之后世界和平，除了强壮的身体，忍者们也开始关注脆弱的心灵。春野樱为了宣传木叶病院精神科，一天到晚发传单似的发放免费心理咨询体验优惠券。发了一圈之后，发到了恩师卡卡西。

卡卡西本来准备送给带土让他咨询一下精分，带土死活不愿意。于是卡卡西决定干脆陪着他一起，学习电视剧里那些成天闹离婚的小两口，搞个情感咨询 — 电视里那些人有病没病不好说， 但是看上去都挺有钱的。

卡卡西巴不得看出点什么“有钱人才有的问题”。

“你为什么要没病找病？”带土不想去医院。

“就当是免费做体检嘛！而且那个优惠券上面没有写限制几个人用。”卡卡西觉得他们俩赚到了。

“这玩意值多少钱？”带土随便问了一句。

“一共三天，每天一小时，原价总共3000块。”

“确实挺贵。”带土听到价格有点动摇，“咱们能不能一次聊三小时，一次性用完这个优惠券？”他怕便宜突然涨价，想最大化占完这个便宜。

“这种咨询一般都是先聊天，再实践，如此循环。光说不干，效果减半。”卡卡西参考电视剧情节进行分析。

于是，神威夫夫为了3000块钱，成双出现在木叶病院精神科诊室里。

这是他们接受心理咨询的第一天。

*

“感情方面的问题，具体是什么样的问题呢？”咨询师耐心询问。

“废话，我们要是知道啥问题，还找你咨询干什么？”带土对心理咨询有些误解，他觉得咨询师都是天桥底下算命的，一眼就可以洞穿他的内心。

“医生，我们第一次做咨询，你能给我们一些备用选项吗？”一向能言善辩的卡卡西此时也含糊了，虽说是自己提出做感情咨询，但是也不知道具体咨询什么。

“备用选项？”咨询师扶了扶眼镜。他是要把论述题改成多选题吗？

“比如说，别的情侣都有什么问题？能举几个例子方便参考一下吗？”卡卡西拼命为考题降低难度。

改成多选题还不够？还要提供例题？！

根据自己多年的从医经验，感情问题虽然纷繁复杂，但纠其本质，不外乎就那么几个大类。咨询师思考了一下：“既然你们不能明确定义自己的问题，我们不妨从几个基础的问题开始讨论一下。”

两人纷纷点头同意。基础题肯定难不到哪里去。

“首先，我们来谈谈原生家庭。”

这是个时下很流行的一个话题。据说大多数心理问题都能跟“原生家庭”扯上关系。

“我是孤儿，从小没有爸妈。他没见过他妈，他爸在他上学那会儿不在了。”问题果然简单，带土一口气把两人份的答案都答完了。

“哦……是这样啊……”咨询师把目光投向卡卡西，“那么，旗木先生，你认为，父亲的去世对你有什么影响呢？”

“天大的影响！卡卡西他爸不出事儿，他就不会那么高冷装B天天不理我；他要是没有不理我，我们在神无毗桥就不会配合那么差劲；我们不差劲，我就不会被石头压瘪了；我不被压瘪了，就不会被我家老祖宗捡走了；老祖宗不捡我，我就会回村保护好他和琳，琳就不会死；琳要是没有死，我就跟琳在一起了……”带土喘了一大口气，憋出一个让人始料未及的结论：

**“总之，他爸不出事儿，我俩现在就是一对好哥们，也不用做情感咨询了。”**

说完带土用膝盖顶了顶卡卡西的腿：

“嘿嘿，卡卡西，你说是不是这个理？”

咨询师听得云里雾里。她停住了手中的笔，用求助的眼神cue到卡卡西。

卡卡西听得哭笑不得。这个结论不能说对，也不能说不对 — 在这种情况下他遵循“随便带土”的原则，随声附和道：

“他说的没毛病……”

咨询师的笔杆子旋在半空，对这两个人奇特的人生经历和错综复杂的人物关系感到无比懵逼。

“我们换一个话题。你们是怎么在一起的？”

“自然而然的……”带土歪着脖子回忆。

“一波三折！”卡卡西斩钉截铁的感慨。

“所以到底是怎么回事？”

“自然而然的经历一波三折。”

“经历一波三折之后自然而然在一起了。”

“是这样，18年以前我们都以为带土死了。可是正如你现在所见，他其实没有死，他只是躲起来重建人设去了。他不仅重建了人设，还要重建世界。但是我们力挽狂澜，把他从悲剧边缘拉了回来。期间发生了很多精彩的打斗，在肢体的接触和眼神的交流中，我们渐渐互通心意，最后就在一起了……这是个曲折离奇的故事，介于这个心理咨询是按小时计费的，有一些背景内容你可以参阅《火影忍者疾风传》，说不定可以节省很多时间……和钱……”

卡卡西说完看了一眼带土，带土捣蒜一样的疯狂点头。

“那你们是因为什么而被对方吸引呢？”咨询师试图找到情感问题的突破口。

“长得帅！”两人齐刷刷给出同一个答案。

18年死去活来折腾老半天，世界都要毁灭了，归根到底居然还是看脸……不可思议之中暗含深刻的人生真谛。咨询师严谨的逻辑和科学探索的精神，被二位惊为天人的颜值打的溃不成军。

“外表的吸引力是暂时的。一段持久稳定的感情，必然需要其他因素的支持。请你们思考一下，除此以外，你们还喜欢对方什么。”

“带土看上去毛毛躁躁的，但是内心相当成熟，什么事都想的很清楚。他比我勇敢，也比我信念坚定。他会为了同伴牺牲自己，为了我一次次赴汤蹈火。遇到带土是我人生中最幸运的事情。”说着卡卡西温柔的凝视着带土，手指小心翼翼的摸着带土脸上的疤痕，眼睛全是崇拜，“带土是我的英雄！”

“卡卡西虽然表面高冷，其实是一个非常温柔的人。小时候很臭屁，但是现在性格特别好，好的不得了，全世界都找不到这么好的！不仅对我好，对村子也无私奉献！他是最了不起的火影！我愿意一辈子保护他！把最好的都给他！”

说完带土在卡卡西眼睛上轻轻啄了一下。

咨询师浑身直起鸡皮疙瘩。

“有没有什么不满意的地方？”

“满意满意，没有不满意。”

“嗯嗯，我也是，非常满意。”

“既然二位感情这么好，为什么要来做咨询呢？”咨询师又好气又好笑。这俩人专门过来秀恩爱的吗？

“还不是因为他逼我占免费的……”带土“便宜”二字还没说出口，就被打断了。

“不不不！我们平时经常吵架的！”卡卡西无中生有制造不和谐因素，以便对话可以进行下去。

“通常都会为什么事情争吵呢？”

“医生，我就问你一个问题。你知道被拒绝的感觉吗？每一次他出任务，我怕他沾花惹草，一路尾随他，保护他，却被他扔来的手里剑打的遍体鳞伤！每一次我思念成疾，怀着满腔热情空降他办公室，却被他无情赶走！每一天晚上当我第七次被人类的本能驱使，将温暖的身体贴近他的时候，却被无情推开！”

“带土，不是这样的！不是跟你说过吗，你跟着我我会很担心你出什么事情，做任务会分心。你也可以随时到我办公室，只是当着那么多人公然抱在我身上不下来，至少也要考虑一下别人的感受吧……而且，我哪有不喜欢你……但是第二天一早真的还要上班……我很感谢你神威传送我，但是还是会有点累……这样会耽误工作的……”

“医生你看，我们现在又在吵架了。”带土委屈兮兮的告状。

“哪有！再说……我哪一次推开你成功过……”卡卡西的辩解苍白无力。

咨询师还没有遇到过患者由于过度喜欢对方而吵得不可开交的状况 — 这超出了她的业务范围。

“争吵之后又是如何解决呢？”

别看神威夫夫智勇双全，解决矛盾的方法却比较单一。他们表示，小孩子才需要言归于好，成年人从来都是“以身作则”。即使医师与患者有保密协议，这样的答案还是有些说不出口。

房间里温度升高，带土和卡卡西都憋得面红耳赤，沉默之中，尴尬的气氛一度升级。

“那个……”带土清了清嗓子，“我俩能不能单独说两句？”

“可以。我出去回避一下？”

“不用。”

说完带土抓起卡卡西的手，嗖的一声进入神威空间。

**-神威空间里-**

“这要我怎么回答！”带土气鼓鼓的抱怨。

“……这是个心理咨询嘛……要不……你先出去，讲完了我再出去？”

“凭什么要我说！事情是我一个人做的吗？花样是我一个人想的吗？你求我‘原谅’你的时候，怎么没见你不好意思啊！”

“要不我们写个字条扔给她？”英明神武的六代目突然变成了纯情害羞的忍校学生。

“我不聊了！跟我回家！”带土眼睛一转，开启回家的直通隧道。

“带土！3000块！咱们聊的可是3000块的天！”卡卡西冲上去拦住带土。

“我给你3000块，你跟我回家聊成不？”带土一只脚迈进家门。

“别闹，人家是专业的！”卡卡西抱住带土硬生生拽了回来。

“专业浪费我一小时时间！”

“马上结束了，坚持一下。”卡卡西靠在带土肩膀上，俯在他耳边哈着气，“回家我补给你一小时好吗？”

“怎么补？”带土玩味的挑了挑眉毛。

“你想怎么补？”

带土一把扯下卡卡西的面罩，捏着他的下巴把嘴唇送进自己嘴里。先是轻轻的咬了一下，然后大胆的把舌头探进去，顶开牙齿绕着香舌缠绵了好一阵，又依依不舍的衔住对方唇瓣。卡卡西看似不情愿的挣脱了，不过立刻咬住带土耳根一路吮吻到后颈。

带土好算消了气，坏笑着在卡卡西腰上掐了一把：

“补到我觉得满意为止。”

**-神威空间外-**

“医生！你怎么哭了！医生！出了什么事？我们还有救么？”

“我……我没事……你……你们继续……”咨询师看着带土脖子上一长串深深浅浅的吻痕，心里莫名塞的有点发酸。

“那我继续说了哈……”带土用残存的逻辑组织了一下语言，犹犹豫豫准备开口，“我俩异地18年，然后好容易在一起了，人常说小吵怡情，其实我们吵架也都是小……情……趣……”

“二位！拜托了，别再说下去了！”

“医生，你的情绪好像不是很稳定，是不是发生了什么事情？”卡卡西关切的问。

“我没事……只是些小小的……情感问题……”

“你如果不介意，可以跟我们说说。在这个房间里，一切信息保密。”卡卡西自告奋勇帮助心理咨询师解决问题。

“男朋友跟我分手了……处了那么多年，我来木叶参与精神科建设，异地才几天，他就劈腿了……那女的什么货色啊！简直是个垃圾！他俩都是垃圾！”咨询师哭的泪眼朦胧。

“唔……那怪可怜的……”带土唏嘘。

“你能详细聊聊你原生家庭的问题吗？”卡卡西淡定的拿过咨询师的笔记本，煞有介事的写了几个字。

……

*

一小时过去了。

“医生……我们这个优惠券是三天的……下次……什么时候来？”

“别！别来了！你们不需要心理咨询！”医生从钱包里掏出一张支票，刷刷写了几个数字，“这里是4000块！优惠券的价格我付给你们，外加今天你们帮我解决问题的咨询费！拿去！”

“这……不太好吧……”

“慢走不送！”

*

神威夫夫接受心理咨询的第一天，也是最后一天，不仅没有花钱，还白白赚了4000。

六代目火影开始认真思考要不要做专业的心理咨询师。

带土表示卡卡西想要改行，可以先拿自己先练练手：

“你先给我做个咨询！”

“你想咨询什么？”

“你就问我，喜欢你什么。”带土往卡卡西面前盘腿一坐。

“这位患者，你喜欢我什么？”卡卡西装模作样的问道。

“我喜欢你喜欢我。”带土脸上露出一个13岁时候的笑。

“神经病吊车尾！病的不可救药！”

“喂！哪有你这么看病的！过来给我道歉！”

❤


End file.
